Project: Carving a Perfect Zero
by ErisAndTheWhale
Summary: Due to a bet, Aidou needs Zero for his work in progress. And Kaname? Well, Zero is his work in progress. If you know what I mean. TotallyRandomArt oneshot. (K/Z, implied S/T)


Disclaimer & warning: VK not mine. I don't know the timeline for this, but I'm sure it's before the random deep angst stuff in the academy. OOC and M-rating. Please be warned.

**Project: Carving a perfect Zero**

It's a gray-skied, cold-weathered Saturday morning.

Birds could be heard merrily chirping on the window ledges, gently prodding the slumbering bodies to wake. The air curling in from the outside was just the right temperature for sipping a mug of sizzling hot cocoa and snuggling back into pooled blankets and creasing mattresses. Adding to that, the day was simply one he wouldn't dare allow to pass without using it properly.

A picture of stillness; A moment of joy found only with peace and tranquility- (and all the charming horseshit adjectives that could possibly be used to describe what could be seen from this particular open dormitory window).

It was also the perfect day to rest for a certain silver-haired prefect who had done nothing else than work himself to the bone the whole week; juggling tasks supposedly done by two people, except now his former partner in service for the good of all oblivious day class students was now prancing about with her new title as pureblood princess Yuuki Kuran; sister of pureblood prince Kaname Kuran. (Ooh, _shocker._ Bet no one ever thought it possible.) But forget her, she was useless anyway.

What irked poor dead beat Zero on this fine morning was _another_ bloodsucker—one who wasn't a bumbling airhead, but was annoying all the same.

Because instead of leaving him alone for just a damn minute -_one_ damn fine frickin' minute to breathe in the morning air without his hunter senses tingling like it was dancing la cucaracha on fast forward-_oh yes_, this leech had the nerve to present himself right on the foot of his bed, on his knees, mind you. Stupid vampire only lowered his pride when no one was around to see such a spectacle unfold.

"It's just a _tiny_ favour!"

"**No**." He groaned out as his fingers rubbed his scalp in calming motions. His head was about to crack from all the negative environmental stimuli. He really wished he could sink back into the soft material beneath him, but...

"Come on, all you have to do is idle for an hour and let me do my work. That's it, you stupid hunter!"

By now, the bratty blue-eyed blonde was pounding his fists on the creaky mahogany flooring; creating a ruckus Zero could hardly ignore. The silverette continued to stare him down to make him stop, but with each second that passed, the volume of his wailing only increased.

"—can't even find any use for yourself; why keep on living, you good for nothing level-D!"

_Ah_. That did it. In a fraction of a second, his left hand was already constricting the other's neck; whilst his right positioned bloody rose right at the noble's temple. Reflexes like these were ingrained in him since birth. Easy as pie.

But still, he had no goddamn idea what this stupid bloodsucker was screeching about.

"You..." he paused to exhale a great amount of air. "This was supposed to be a good day. I was _supposed_ to be in a good mood. You understand?" The blonde noble in his grasp only puffed up his cheeks in defiance.

_Don't kill him Zero. Let him explain. Keep calm. Keep calm. _This mantra played like a broken record as the cogs wheeled in his head. _Just let go. Slowly._ Most regrettably, he released the young blonde noble who didn't seem to mind what had just transpired.

"I could just shoot you dead for what you put me through the last week during exchange, and now this! But first of all I want to know: **what the hell are you doing in my room!?**" Zero let of a deafening roar. (Loud enough, that somewhere out there, a day class student's wet dream was cut short; _the poor thing._)

"I already told you. Were you not listening the whole time I was talking to you?" Aidou Hanabusa began to whine again but the fed-up silverette cut him off immediately and pulled half of his covers over himself.

"Go rot all the way back to the moon dorm. I was _trying_ to sleep!" The other vampire perked up, as if he had been given a good signal to begin his blathering of nonsense all over again. Excitedly, he began to chatter.

"Right. A day ago, Ruka and Akatsuki and I were talking about our personal achievements; I shared largely about my accomplishments in the different disciplines of science-of which everybody knows it is the field I undoubtedly excel in—"

"Get the fuck out."

"I'm not done yet!" The blonde swiftly blocked the silverette's leg from kicking his face. "Anyway, our topic then shifted to arts. And that's when they simultaneously, _get this_, **simultaneously **agreed upon something!" He pulled off Zero's covers for an added effect, much to the hunter's disdain.

And with the pregnant pause that followed, Zero knew he was supposed to ask. Getting up and looking into the blazing blue eyes, he exhaled deeply and, well, just gave in to whatever it is he's getting into.

"...What was it?"

"That I had **_no_**talent whatsoever when it comes to art! And now I'm here to prove them wrong by making some of that still-life art!"

Baffled was an understatement. Waving his hand to try to get some sense of this bizarrely insignificant predicament, he slowly uttered the question that begged to be answered. "...So now, you're in my room cause I can help you..._how_?"

"_You_ are going to model for me."

Okay. So maybe he was still asleep with a really lame dream. Or maybe the world is ending. Or maybe his life's story just has a terrible, terrible plot to it and it included dealing with some deranged primadonna in the shape of a bratty blue-eyed level B vampire.

"Oh my god, what the hell have you been sniffing on."

"Agree to it already!" Aidou fisted his hands, completely undeterred. "Just the part below your head. I don't need your face. I'm trying to take some sort of artistic approach!" He exclaimed; totally proud of his creative plan.

"...Why don't you just go draw a bowl of fruits?"

"Anyone can do that! Besides, we're talking about still life here. That means living, breathing organisms that walk around and spit out vulgarities!"

"You completely have no idea what you're talking about. Go ask someone else." He mumbled softly and began to snuggle back into his covers, when _again_; the annoying level B who apparently heard what he said tugged it out of his grasp. And then Zero just sighed one more time. With the amount of sighs he's been doing for a while he could start a fundraiser. Maybe he'd call it 'man sighs xxxx times to raise money and awareness for peace and quiet'.

"I already asked! Except the girls of course; girls are out of the question for the project I'll be working on. They might think I'm after something else_." _Aidou winked as he said the last part to his un-amused companion. Zero sighed and calmly asked for other probably better and _most definitely_ more accommodating options.

"Don't you have a model friend?"

"Shiki has an enormous talent fee. I didn't dare to ask anymore."

"Your cousin then."

"We're in a bet. A **bet**! Don't you ever listen!?"

"The happy vice pres."

"...I _uhh_...caught him at a bad time...with..." The blonde began to cough into his fist, his face red all over as he looked at the suddenly interesting flooring. The silence that followed was a contrast to the noise Zero had apparently gotten used to. Why in the world are people so good at adjusting? Zero did not want to know, but he definitely wants his Saturday to himself.

"Why didn't you ask your precious Kaname-sama?"

"...Of...of all the worst ways to show your impudence! How could you dare drag our pureblood prince Kaname-sama into this something petty like a personal attack on my respectability?" If his face was red before, right now it was redder than ever. Probably redder than a flashing red emergency button. "I cannot bear to disgrace Kaname-sama by creating a piece that could defile his physical perfection! Not even the greatest artist could replicate his sublimity!" his arms raised in exaggeration that Zero swore he saw flashes of petals in the background.

"And you think I would agree?" he replied point-blankedly.

"Okay. Here's the deal, Kiryuu-kun. If you do this for me, the next week will be completely stress-free for you. And by that, I mean **no** slipping out of classes for me and **no **riling up the girls. It will be nothing like last week, I promise."

:::::

Never in Zero's plans was he to sneak into the moon dormitories with the sun still blazing hot in the sky. Oh, what a sad thing to waste a perfect Saturday morning on. Somewhere inside his mind, mini violins were playing the sonnet of mourning for the death of 'Zero Kiryuu's perfect Saturday rest plan'. Oh well; maybe next week might be better.

And with the annoying '_Idol_' promising to behave and refrain from repeating the mayhem he caused last school week, then he was positive this sacrifice would be worth it.

"_Hurry!_" Aidou hissed as he looked back towards the slumping silverette who walked behind him as they moved through the staircase and into the hallways. "Can't you walk any faster? Remember, I don't want to be seen with you by anyone!"

Zero only rolled his eyes. _Of course not. Neither did he. _He wanted to retort, but held his tongue in place instead. He was way too tired to go on an endless tirade with the bull-headed noble.

The minute the silverette stepped into said blonde's dorm room, Aidou immediately slammed the door shut and exhaled heavily. "Okay, here's the plan. We do this while Akatsuki is still out on the errands I forced onto him. So you sit over there—" Zero grimaced upon seeing that the only available places to sit on were two beds (and the carpeted floor—if that counted for anyone) "—While I set up my art stuff."

Zero plopped down on the messy bed in respect for the more properly made up bed and watched the blonde skitter about. But when Aidou removed his art materials from his closet, the silverette's jaw hit the floor.

"What the fuck, why plaster!?"

"I'm going to mould a figure of you. I decided if I'm going to surprise Akatsuki and Ruka, then it has to be _explosive; _enough to make their pants fall off! A painting is for the common folk."

"You seriously didn't think this through. I don't want to be stuck here the whole day while a beginner chips off rock on a childish whim!"

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." Aidou pointed it out like it was a very important place for Zero to be as he dumped the plethora of tools onto his soft flooring. "If you want to go home early that badly, then be quick and remove your shirt."

Zero only gaped. The other vampire eyed him as if he was missing the most obvious thing.

"What? You think a sculpture of your ugly polo shirt is going turn heads? I'm going for a Picasso here."

"...You mean something more of Donatello. You really suck at this." He commented as his face creased with...well, honestly he had no idea what to feel right now. However, a moment after he spoke, the blonde had somehow materialized in front of him-with his fingers on the buttons of Zero's shirt. "Hey where the hell do you think you're touching!?"Quickly, he slapped the slender fingers away. The contact startled the young noble, who reflexively pushed against the silverette, causing him to pin the other back on Akatsuki Kain's messy bed.

"I just want to get started already! Akatsuki might come back sooner than we think." he fumed as he determinedly fumbled on the crisp white polo; not at all aware of the insinuation the whole scenario provided. "You were just standing still; why the hell are you nervous, you hunter-baka?"

"Get your hands off of my shirt!" Zero struggled to be free, not liking the feeling of being trapped in anyway by a vampire—no matter how harmless the situation was. His hunter senses were about to explode.

"Then be quick about it!"

"I can fucking do it myself! It's not like you're paying me to-"

"What in the world are both of you doing?" Both vampires ceased any movement; causing them to freeze into an incredibly compromising position. Somehow, neither had noticed the pureblood, who had entered at some point in their very, **_very_** misunderstandable conversation.

"He's going to sculpt!-" "I'm carving Zero—"

Kaname's eyes only narrowed further.

::::::

Could this day get any worse for him? Because not only did Aidou Hanabusa have to leave (apparently, Kuran had looked him up for an important task) but now he was facing the pureblood, alone in said pureblood's room. The intense, piercing gaze he was receiving made him feel as if he had been an immoral teenager caught whoring himself so early in the morning, to a fucking vampire he proclaims to hate, no less.

But with a replay of the embarrassing conversation did Zero realize it really _had _seemed like that. Like, about ninety percent. _Or_ a hundred percent of the conversation was laced with innuendo if he was going to be honest to himself. Well, now the vampire population had something to gossip about, if Kuran was into stuff like that.

When Kaname cleared his throat to speak, Zero couldn't stop his heart from jolting through his rib cage. _'Stupid shithead'_ He cursed to himself.

"Wasn't it a little too early for _that _sort of rendezvous?" The attractive brunette raised his eyebrow and motioned for the other to sit once again on the downy crimson divan he had comfortably settled himself on. Zero remained rooted on the spot, standing.

"It was not what it looked like. And even if it was, don't you think you're prying too much? There aren't any rules against that sort of thing." The hunter narrowed his eyes at the confident figure before him. He totally wasn't feeling this conversation. In fact, no conversation with Kuran would ever do him any good, especially after that awkward 'I'll give you my blood' thing that happened not too long ago. (Which definitely crept him out and boggled the soul out of him at the same time, by the way.)

"So, if your excuse of, what was that again?_ 'Just sculpting figures' _wasn't going to convince anyone; you were going to go with something like that?"

"Shut up. I don't need to explain to you, even _if_ that stupid blonde begged me to respectfully explain things to, let me quote, 'clear his name of immoral filth'. You people make it sound like a death sentence."

"Do you like art, Kiryuu-kun?" A soft smile played on Kaname's lips as his auburn eyes watched him with burning interest. The sudden question took Zero aback as he hesitated to find words to answer it with.

"I—"

"I know for sure that Aidou Hanabusa was never a deep thinker when it comes to the subjects of the arts."

Knowing where this was definitely headed, a livid Zero quickly marched out of the room in a speed impossible to reckon. But when he came back, he haphazardly spilled out the contents cradled in his arms.

A pack of plaster, marble, casting materials, a fine chisel and trimming tools.

His own lilac eyes were full of fire as they silently asked for a challenge.

"No need to get so defensive, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname confidently chided him without looking up from the glass of wine his fingers were playing with.

"I'm done talking. I'm off." Firmly, he strode towards the door, but jerked backward when an iron grip on his wrist pulled him back.

"He said he was 'Carving _Zero'_." The pureblood whispered the name carefully, as though he was trying to get used to it escaping his lips. Hs eyes trained on the mass of silver strands presented before him, before dipping his nose to take a whiff of the wafting minty scent he's been missing since the time he offered to ease the younger one's pain with his own pure blood. "Was it supposed to be an art of yourself?"

"Hands off, Kuran."

"How about letting me have a go at carving one of you instead?" He mildly teased; his breath coming out in small puffs and tickling Zero's exposed nape.

"What? Are you fucking leeches going open some sort of art gallery or something?" Zero waited for an irritating retort to his sarcastic remark, but was ultimately surprised instead to find himself flung right across the room and landing none-too-gently (though luckily enough) on the cushions of an intricately designed chaise lounge. His hunter senses were now sounding a red alert through his nerves due to the aggression of a pureblood. ' _Ah, shit.'_ He muttered, remembering leaving his gun in his room due to Aidou's incessant yapping about it.

Kaname rushed toward him at an impeccable speed and Zero locked his eyes on the other, ready to retaliate. However, hunter training never prepared him for what was coming next. Because when Kaname Kuran restrained him onto the sofa and ran a warm, moist tongue across his earlobe, he was rendered frozen stiff and confused beyond belief. '_What...what's going on?' _Zero's eyes darted from the toned arms situated above his own, to the soft tresses gently tickling his neck. The smell of expensive cologne was muddling his already incoherent thoughts, but the feel of sharp canines grazing his fine skin caused him to jerk Kaname off of him and land him on the carpeted flooring with a muffled thud.

"The...the** fuck** was that!?" The befuddled silverette began rubbing his sleeve on his wet ear, and then stared at the white material as if debating on which events really occurred and which could never happen as long as he understood how things were supposed to be. Kaname only chuckled as he watched the other from where he was sitting.

"Laughing?" He hissed wildly, feeling very insulted as the idea of a practical joke dawned on him. "You think it's funny? I'm not someone you can just meddle with. You can drop dead first, idiotic vampire." His launched fist was caught effortlessly by the brunette.

"What I did wasn't in jest."

"Sure, because that was pretty normal for you. I already told you I'm not sleeping around in your kingdom, _your highness_, so I don't need your practical jokes. Shit, your slobber on my ear is disgusting." He stood up, not forgetting of course, that Kaname Kuran had a strong grip on his hand. But he didn't care if he had to use up all his strength to get out of here. Heck, he'd even drag this pureblood prince's ass throughout the journey to the exit, as long as he'd be out.

"I'm not done with you." Kaname reprimanded the other and pulled him down onto him. Zero gave out a rough yelp at the sudden gesture, and soon found himself straddling his worst nightmare. Oh God, he hoped that no one would come into this room at this moment and mistake what they were doing for something else again. But what _were_ they doing anyway? His bewildered lilac eyes trained on the distance between them. Oh, wait. There _was_ no space in between them.

In fact, he could feel the exciting heat seeping from the other's body to his own. So warm. _No, it was starting to get really hot._ And it was only getting worse as Kaname wound his arms around his back and pressed him closer than he thought possible. Once again he felt alarmed, as though his hunter senses were telling him that he was going to play prey in this predator-prey game, despite sensing a lack of danger. '_Where is it?_' he was panicking at the thought of not knowing a step ahead against his enemy. _'What is he planning?Nothing. I don't know. Fuck, I'm lost.'_

_Oh no_. He couldn't read him at all.

The silverette could hardly breathe right from the thought of it, causing a strangely light-hearted grin to break on the other's handsome face that was so close to his.

"Feeling a little hot? You can fan yourself if you'd like."

"Who's feeling hot!? Let go, **now**!" He managed to yank himself away and land butt first on the floor, but was rooted in place still, too flustered by the salacious comment made by the brunette.

"No." Kaname managed to pull him back into his arms.

The circumstances were driving Zero insane. It was like Kaname Kuran was playing with his Achilles heel; no ways for him to defend or attack as he was rendered useless by this pureblood's disarming tactics. Why_ the hell_ couldn't the hunter association come up with training against a scenario like this?

Ah, but then again. Who would expect a powerful level A vampire resort to shameless flirting? This might be the very first case. Zero made a grim face. The stupid bloodsucker should give him a good punch so he would break from his confusing trance.

"Aren't you going to beat me up, or degrade me or something? Better do it now or I'll get the chance to kill you while you're prolongi—_mmphh_!"

Suddenly the pureblood's naughty objective became a little too clear to him right after that. And all because the other's skilful mouth was gently prodding his own open to try to get them both into a busy kissing frenzy. A disoriented Zero managed to slap him away, about five minutes in the passionate (one-sided) lip-locking. God, he was getting slow.

"If you find this amusing, you are a sick **pervert**!" Zero successfully pushed him down onto the carpet to get away, but managed to get himself dragged down, nose-to-nose with the now jovial brunette.

"No, I just find this side of you unbearably cute."

"What the hell do you want!?"

"I think you already have an idea." Kaname replied promptly as he gently reversed their position, with the silverette's head tenderly cradled above his right arm and his legs flanking both sides of the oddly docile boy.

"You're joking. Get the hell away from me." As he was trapped, Zero turned away from his eyes, choosing instead to press his face on the crook of Kaname's arm; muffling his softly spoken words. He could smell the familiar scent of warm pulsing blood running on the other's arm and remembered the awkwardness of their encounter before_. A handsome and highly esteemed pureblood had given his precious blood to the likes of him_. His heart fluttered at the thought, but he chose to ignore it and pressed his eyes shut.

"I thought we cleared that up. Shall we try again?" Zero's lack of reaction only emboldened Kaname to do more. He slowly traced with his eyes the flustered look on the innocent silverette's face. From the red that dusted his cheeks, to his silver lashes pressed together to hide those lilac eyes; down to the rough rise and fall of his chest due to uneven breathing. Feeling proud of the picture he painted, he dipped onto the pale neck and began to map theexpanse with butterfly kisses.

Zero clamped his mouth over the sleeve of the brunette's cotton dress shirt; trying with all his might to swallow any embarrassing sound that was bound to come out of his mouth in the long run.

"You're not fighting back anymore." Kaname chuckled as Zero's hands gripped onto his shirt for dear life. "Don't stay silent. How will I know how far you're willing to let me go?"He moved onto unbuttoning the top button of the polo shirt with his mouth, liking the sight of more flawless white skin exposing to him.

"I really do like you, Zero." He managed to whisper despite his excitement. "A lot." He added as he nibbled on the prominent collarbone. Unsatisfied, he began to unbutton the rest. Zero on the other hand was left to stare, unsure of what to do at this moment even as Kaname's lips covered his own once again with a soft peck. "So, why don't you kiss back?"

_Liked him?_ He turned several shades redder at the thought of it. Could Kaname really like him that way? Was that why he was acting this way?

The tempo of his heart rate increased so rapidly, that Kaname's eyes flashed as he sensed the rush of blood in the other's veins.

"Don't mistake it. I'm not agreeing to any of this!" Zero barked; his spirit suddenly coming back to life. Don't get him wrong; the whole thing was flattering him more than he'd ever allow. For someone so revered and wanted by many to show even a slight interest in him was enough to melt him into a pool of blush-red putty. But of course, to deny all of this was easier than to admit that though he'd like to kiss back, he had no idea how to. (Virgin problem no. 1)

"It's okay." Kaname assured after the problematic look crossed Zero's face. "I don't mind doing all the work; just as long as you reward me at the end." He pressed their lips together again as his palms busied themselves; running over the smooth skin that had been hidden by the annoying material of clothing.

His hands, soon feeling a little wanderlust, began further downwards and decisively removed the copper button of the silverette's jeans and wasted no moment in dipping right beneath the other layer of clothing and grasping onto the scorching heat underneath. Zero broke the kiss as he released an arousing moan at the sudden but welcome contact. Kaname in return began to palm him vigorously, obviously enjoying the feedback even if the silverette's nails were already digging deeply on the thin material of his back that it began to hurt.

"You're getting wet." He teased as he retrieved his drenched fingers from beneath and watch with interest as the fluid glistened from the light seeping from behind his curtains. "Shut up, that's vulgar." Zero slammed his hands onto Kaname's chest, although it didn't do much to sully the brunette.

"Should we go on?" The brunette asked as he tasted the sweet juice dripping from his digits. "I'm not answering." Zero shuffled from underneath the pureblood, mortified by the sight of Kaname tasting him like that, but his thoughts shut off once more when Kaname began to explore more of his untouched region.

His arms immediately shot forward again and tightly wrapped around the solid frame above him as he began to groan out from the sexual onslaught. "_Haa_—_shit,_ stop...stop!"He demanded as Kaname continued to jack him to his climax. The brunette was skilfully squeezing out the last drops from him before trailing his fingers downwards and slathering it on his opening.

"Stop?" Kaname inquired, halting his movements and pulling Zero up with him to a sitting position. "Did I go too far?"

Zero looked anywhere but him as he was catching his breath because he realized he had stop breathing for a really long time.

"You okay?" The pureblood inquired as he cupped the reddened cheeks with both his palms, and tried to search the other's face for any reaction.

Wow. Zero had to give him props for the genuinely concerned look. Unable to help himself, he gave out a chuckle at the awkwardness and the irony and the warm feeling he was getting from it all.

"No, I'm not. _Geez_." He ran a hand through his silver tresses before gazing at his companion who was sitting alertly on the messy carpet. For a really intimidating pureblood, looking like a dog asking for attention right now was definitely _not _what anybody should be seeing. A sigh escaped his lips, before he began to crawl forward to meet the other with another kiss.

His heart was pounding, because for the very, very first time, he realized someone truly liked him like that even after meeting the monsters of his closet. He bent forward, eyes trained on the fine lips; aware of the scent of passion mixed in with the smell of Kaname's pulsing blood.

But before their lips could touch, the wide mahogany doors burst open.

"O-onii-sama...and **Zero**!?"

They both immediately froze as they saw who walked in on them; their eyes darting from Yuuki's embarrassed face, to the tray of tea in her hands.

Aware of how their close proximity to each other would give anyone the wrong (or right?) idea, Zero immediately roared out the first words his incoherent mind could form.

"Yuuki, it's not what it looks like!"

"Why are you half naked!?" His lilac eyes widened in surprise as he realized his state of undress. Meanwhile, Kaname was sitting down calmly (wearing his complete set of clothes), probably assessing the situation silently. '_That damn pureblood.' _Zero cursed in his mind.

He took in his surroundings. The curtains were drawn to a close. The divan's cushions were out of place. And the carpet was a mess what with all the art materials all around.

"We...We were—"

::::

"I can't believe you said that."

"It's a stupid excuse. You now agree, don't you?"

"_Hey!_ When I said sculpting back then with Aidou-sempai, I meant it! Your perverse definition of it is all your own!"

"I'm debating still whether she believed it or not. Look at this fine brunch she set us up with to enjoy alone. _together_."

"I'm only staying because_ she_ asked me to stay. It's got nothing to do with you, disgusting leech." Zero crossed his arms and let out a huge exasperated sigh. Now that his head had attained clarity, he was feeling very regretful. Even if it felt good. Heck, it was _because_ it felt good that he should be feeling bad.

He let a pureblood vampire touch him all over, let him come, and liked it. _Fuck._

"It's quite a fine date-and a good thing, too. I really shouldn't skip to bedding you immediately. I am a gentleman, after all." Kaname exclaimed uncharacteristically as he began to stir his coffee hastily in deep thought; completely ignoring the silverette's rough comments. "Though we could have just said the truth. I'd have preferred it."

"You seem to be the only one who knows what the 'truth' is. So just shut up already." Zero slumped in his chair as he took a bite from the purple pastry set on his plate.

"You have plans for next Saturday?" Kaname asked in a serious tone. Zero narrowed his eyes as red signs flashed all around. Apparently, the stupid pureblood was secretly frustrated from the interruption.

"There is no way I am giving up my rest day for some bloodsucker. Go and fuck yourself."

"How about I tire you out Friday night so you could literally rest the whole of Saturday?" Kaname bluntly asked. Zero choked on what he was eating and spit it out gracelessly onto the flower arrangement. Not that Kaname noticed, since he's been seeing Zero through rose coloured glasses for quite some time now.

"I'm off."

"Goodbye kiss?" The pureblood hopefully asked as he managed to catch the silverette's shirt as he was leaving.

"_Shoo!_" His hands were pried off of him, and the hunter dashed away.

"Zero." The serious tone caused Zero to halt recklessly, and with so much regret, he turned back to see that terribly annoying man; that heartless power-playing pureblood sitting there, waiting and watching him like he was missing him already.

Gods, he needed a drink after this.

"**Fine**._ Geez_. But were meeting in public, okay? No, and I mean, **_no_** touching." He emphasized it with his hands by making large cross motions.

"Alright, my love." Kaname swiftly replied.

Zero did not miss that genuine smile as he turned away, running lightly through the gates and towards the sun dormitory; actually smiling slightly at this stupid chapter of his life.

Kaname, the stupid pureblood.

And Zero, the stubborn hunter.

He couldn't help but feel the towering walls separating them crumble down.

::::

"Damn. I'm gonna lose that bet." Aidou Hanabusa began to bang his head onto a nearby wall. He was finally finished with his duties after long painstaking hours of work.

Behind him, a skipping figure stopped right beside him.

"Oh~ Aidou-kun! How is your work coming along?" Hanabusa peered from underneath his bangs and reddened as he saw flashing images of Takuma and his dorm mate going at it. To shake them off, he began to narrate his morning's events.

"No progress. Kaname-sama had me do errands out of the blue. And they were very difficult chores, too." He stared at his rough hands that had to do the dishes over including the ones collecting dust in the cabinets, till the soil in the gardens under the heat of the sun, sweep the cobblestone paths with a feather duster while crawling on his knees(Kaname was very specific about it), and scrub the kitchen floor clean. For some reason, all of the household help had disappeared, though they were there just a while before, he swore to that.

"And Kaname-sama didn't seem happy at all about my idea." Aidou winced as he recalled how roughly their dorm leader pulled him out of his room and cornered him with such evil,_ evil_ eyes. The image still gives him shudders and cold feet. "He asked me to stay away from Kiryuu from now on. He said that no matter how hard I tried, he would be the only one who could make a perfect picture out of him."

Suddenly, he clasped his hands together and his eyes sparkled with eternal adoration.

I don't refute that statement, however! Since Kaname-sama can do _everything _**and **_anything _perfectly. Ahh...I suppose I'll go draw a bowl of fruit after all." He finally said as he remembered Kiryuu's earlier suggestion, and hurriedly went off to the Dining area.

"Okay. Good luck." Takuma watched him zoom out of his sight, feeling a little bad for him.

But, on another note-

"That was a funny thing for him to say. Kaname was **_never_** good in art."

::::

**Eris:** Forgive me for this sorry excuse of a one-shot that I had no time to proofread( pm me if there are any errors please). I just needed a way to let you guys know that I haven't given up writing—I'm just dealing with the worst point of my life. I have no money right now, so I befriended a cafe owner who gives me free 5 minutes to check on my mail and stuff. I type on my phone and charge it in a friend's dorm. (my dorm has no electrical sockets. And boy, I can't sleep in the heat.) I couldn't get a part time job in this country. I'm gonna have to deal. L

There you go. Took me over two weeks to type on my phone. Ughh. I need my laptop. I don't know when my parents are sending it over though. If that can't happen, then at least some money cause I'm just eating instant noodles every day until classes here start in June. X_X

Please review, if there's still someone out there. haha. I've been gone for too long. Dx *dies


End file.
